Death Dealers
by KingOfHell666
Summary: Supernatural and Star Wars crossover story.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

"Dean I need you help."

"Cas you can't come running to me every time you drop the soap." Deans annoyance continued "Besides I just got back from a hunt."

"So it's okay for you to pray for me when you need it but you can't repay the favour?" Castiel responded a little angered by Deans ignorance.

"I didn't mean that all I'm saying it that I'm human I need time to sleep and eat you know?" Dean sat on the motel bed, removing his foot wear. "I'm not all powerful like y.."

"Dean!" Castiel loudly interrupted "Just listen for one minute."

Dean walked towards the bathroom door "Cas just leave..." Castiel appeared in front of Dean, he was able to realize how pissed his friend was getting. "Fine what is it you have to say? But make it quick."

Castiel took a moment to recapture his thoughts. "It's Death, he's dead or gone, we don't know"

"You mean... The horseman Death?" Dean took a moment to think still in shock by Castiels claims. "How is that possible? How does one kill Death himself? When I spoke to him he gave me the impression he couldn't be killed"

"Death is well Death but he isn't invincible. Crowley told us the scythe could harm him, but I was under the impression that Death reclaimed that from you. We know God can harm him but he hasn't been seen for 100s of years and it's unlikely Death was bound without him knowing before hand. He won't fall for that trick again". Castiel Said "But that's not all of it Dean. Most of the reapers have also mysteriously vanished and the ones that are left are in hiding they fear that if someone is strong enough to kill or get rid of Death then they're next."

Dean walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "So what happens now? You still haven't told me the part I play in all of this?"

"Well with Death and many of the reapers gone the order of things is a mess. When someone dies the soul of the person stays in the area of the final resting place." Castiel stated.

"Yes I know this. You forget that I had the ring for a day." Dean replied as a he went to sit down.

"Well then you know that a soul can not ascend to the afterlife without someone like the reapers to guide them. Basically we got a bunch of souls in the veil that are trapped at the moment. And I believe you know what happens when the dead stay here too long after life?"

Dean answered the question even though Cas already knew the answer before he asked "Yes vengeful spirits. And yes I see the importance of the situation so are you coming to my part in the script yet?"

"I need your help. You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important but this affects everyone. And there isn't enough hunters in existence to keep up with the amount of vengeful spirits that will come." Castiel caught his breath then continued "There is said to be a way. A failsafe that was implemented by god in the event that something like this happened." Castiel paused then said hesitantly "But there is a complication..."

"Story of our lives." Dean responded to his last words sarcastically then continued . "So what do we need to do to fix this?"

"We believe the way to reverse this is in Purgatory. It makes sense. It's one the oldest places in existence it came before there was a heaven or hell and it's a lot more secure than anywhere else."

Dean took quick note of what Cas was saying. He remembered the time he was in purgatory it was dark, cold but most of all lonely. Not to mention he was always on the run from everything you could imagine and then some. A battleground... That's the best way to describe the place. But it's also a prison, a prison to keep worse things in creation out. Leviathans.

"No offence Cas but I'm not all for jumping back into that place." Dean said in a respectful tone.

"I know what happened Dean I was there as well. And I didn't want to have to ask this but I have no other choice and you're not the only one I'll ask I'm going to get a highly skilled team from everywhere I can find them. Death was apart of everything that means every dimension or galaxy is affected by this loss." Castiel noticed an absence ever since he arrived. "Where is Sam?"

Dean took the question to heart "Sam and I we went our separate ways for awhile. I haven't seen him in months. Last I heard he was on a hunt in Colorado."

"Well at least he's still hunting that's good news. But if you're going to do this we will need everyone we can find. Whatever happened between you two I'm sorry I wasn't here but you will have to be put aside or resolve your differences." Castiel said with a little sympathy for Dean. "So are you in?"

Dean laid on his back as time went by he continued to stare at the roof the only thoughts running through his mind where of purgatory and the year he spent there. At last he got up and looked at Castiel.

"We got work to do."


	2. Chapter 2 - Trouble in Paradise

Dean was driving the Impala to Minnesota. He got a tip from a fellow hunter that Sam was in Minneapolis on the call of a Vampire nest. Or course he wasn't overly thrilled that he had to ask Sam to come along on this hunt, it practically seemed like a suicide mission to go into purgatory when Cas hardly knows what to even look for. To Dean it always seemed like his job to protect Sam from these kind of occasions and this didn't seem like a good way of doing that. But after all Sam is grown up enough to make his own decisions, Dean had just been starting to come to terms with this while they where at odds with Lucifer.

Arriving at the hotel his contact told him he was in touch with Sam at. Pulling a note from the inside pocket of his ruff leather jacket it had the room number that Sam was said to be staying at, 3rd floor room 38. Dean proceeded inside then up the stairs and eventually till he got outside the door. He lifted his hand to knock then paused giving it one last thought but continued anyways.

Sam came to open the door. When he did so he was happily surprised by the appearance of his brother. "Dean!" After all Sam never wanted to quit hunting with his brother but Dean insisted it was for the best. Purgatory changed Dean but it also took it's toll on Sam while his brother and Cas where gone missing. When Dean got back he questioned Sams decisions in the time he was gone and mostly did not approve.

Stepping into the room he went to embrace his brother. For the first time in the last few months he felt regret for leaving him. "Hello Sammy." After all they both know they're not the same hunters by themselves. It's the family ties that make them so successful.

Having let go of his brother "So why are you here?" Sam asked in a nice manner he was certainly happy to see his brother again. "And how did you find me?" Sam said as he walked to the fridge to and grabbed two beers.

"Garth gave me a tip." Dean replied "But I'm not exactly here for the hugs, Cas came to me he has a job and we need all hands for this one."

"Im all ears."

...

An hour passed during the time the brothers caught up with each other and Dean explained the mission to Sam.

"So Cas wants us to go into purgatory to save Death?"

"I know it sounds crazy but the outcomes this can have if we do nothing will be catastrophic." Dean paused "I didn't want to ask this of you, it sounds like a one way trip but we have had the odds stacked on us and won before and I'll be damned if we cant pull it off again."

"But luckily we won't be alone Cas says he's going to get a team together. But that's all he said I don't know who or what they're."

Sam considered everything. The mission sounded "bad" but that one word could also sum up his entire life. Nothing ever goes as expected. Though the chance to make amends with his brother and hunt with him again was a nice perk.

"Alright I'm in but were partners in this no protection bullshit or acting like dad or anything I'm your brother not your employee to boss around." Sam stated in a demanding tone.

"I understand... Truly I do. Cas said he will find us when the time is right lets just hope his team is good. But in the meantime I hear we got a Vamp nest that could use some killing"

...

Castiel was about to start looking for his first recruits when he was interrupted from behind him.

"Going somewhere darling?"

It was Crowley... Castiel and Crowley where by no means what humans would call "friends" but for a demon even more so the King of Hell, Crowley was quite polite, very official like, and a true business man if there ever was one. Though Cas still despised him, Crowley was manipulative he always has a plan for everything and Castiel certainly found his sarcastic responses to be annoying.

"What do you want?" Castiel responded in a stern tone.

"Well Cas my associates tell me you're on some wild quest to bring Death back. It's no secret that he's gone"

"Really? Well my first assumption as you had something to do with it Crowley." Castiel stated growing more annoyed by the Crowleys presence.

"Poor little Castiel always jumping to conclusions. Tell me why would I have any business in what you claim? What good does Death being gone serve me? Without Death and the reaper squad the flow of souls into hell has ground itself to a stop. That isn't good business at all"

"I still haven't heard the part where you say why you're here."

"I am here to help you dear Castiel. As you may or may not know I have some ways into purgatory back doors from hell if you will. The way I see it you get your recruits and I get them inside. I mean unless you got another way to get all your recruits inside? So how about we set aside our differences and work together?" Crowley asked.

It was true that Castiels plan for getting everyone inside was limited to none. Getting the recruits through teleportation and time travel is easy for an angel but when god is trying to keep angels and non-monsters out of a place like purgatory things get complicated.

"Alright I'll accept your offer... For now" Castiel paused and gathered his thoughts from passed experiences. "But how do I know you won't betray us?"

"You don't. But my plan is the best shot you got."

Crowley vanished out of sight leaving Castiel to his thoughts of this new arrangement.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Stars Align

Castiel began the search for recruits in many places but mainly he ventured to another galaxy a place for which humans labeled it "Star Wars" in movies and books but only the Angels knew the truth for what people believed was a fictional universe was actually real.

Though the beings in this other galaxy also didn't know of the existence of Earth. Castiel knew that it was Gods will upon creation to keep both places separate he wanted no contact between the two. For such differences though strangely enough God wanted the human race to be dominant in all his creations. But when something like Deaths disappearance comes to play it affects all of the universe.

Of course Castiel was defying his fathers wishes by taking it upon himself to unite these two galaxies but to Cas in a time of crisis like this he felt it was necessary, after all he could always wipe the minds of the foreigners when this is done and they would be none the wiser.

Though Castiel could easily predict the disappointment from Dean for bringing these people to Earth, Of course Dean will view them as monsters as he does for everything non-human he even viewed Angels as monsters at first but Cas was confident he could convince his friend the importance of why they needed these outsiders.

...

It took Castiel three days to get everyone he needed. He made sure to get many different types of people with unique skill sets. He managed to get everything from scholars to strategists and tacticians. But most importantly all of the recruits have to able to hold their own in a fight, Purgatory is a free for all battleground and it is no place for error but when a large group of outsiders enter the inhabitants will for sure take notice and team up on Castiel's gang.

Castiel began by going to the planet which the locals of the galaxy referred to as Coruscant it was also considered the capital for its sprawling towers and many levels. The infrastructure of this place was a truly amazing sight and one Castiel took in dearly but it was also a place of great suffering the further you went down the worse it got, for an Angel like himself something like this was hard to ignore.

He managed to recruit two promising Jedi for his expedition. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Both shared a unique bond with each other and it reminded him of his friends Sam and Dean. Skywalker's and Kenobi's close ties would surly help in the journey Cas thought to himself. While he was here on Coruscant he also recruited a couple of loyal soldiers. Both clones, one a captain that went by Rex and the other a special forces trooper that went plainly by the name Fives. Castiel found clones to be an odd choice of soldiers but they where both loyal to Skywalker which helped the cause but he never would understand why someone would want to be named after a number. And for Rex well having your name after a prehistoric creature was just weird.

In a few hours Castiel would travel to a barren world called Dathomir. There was nothing really here that he would take note of in a lot of ways it reminded him of Purgatory. While he was here he would recruit two more people for his journey. One a tribal female who went by Mother Talzin, She was certainly powerful Cas thought so powerful that she was actually able to sense that something happen to Death before he arrived. Her services would be well used on this journey even if her appearance was a little weird. The second being was a horned, tattooed male by the name of Darth Maul they call his species Zabraks apparently. At first Castiel was confused by the name Darth but turns out that this was actually a title given to powerful dark side individuals I guess where Castiel was familiar with they would be known as demons. Though Castiel worried Mauls involvement may cause unwanted consequences after conversation with Maul it seemed that Kenobi was the reason for his cybernetic legs. Cas came to the conclusion that this is something the group will have to live with for the time they're together and was happy to have Maul's support.

The next stop on Castiel's journey led him to a desert planet called Tatooine. It didn't feel very welcoming between the sand and the scorching heat but his stay here wouldn't be a long one for he found his two targets rather simply. One was a blue skinned freelancer by the name of Cad Bane. The other a younger freelancer in some impressive armour that went by the name of Boba Fett. Castiel knew that people like this only work for money but if that is what they seek then he was happy to compensate them after the mission. This was too important to let something like a price tag get in the way. Both of the men joined him after a bit of explaining with some negotiating as well.

...

The next day Castiel went back in time in this galaxy he had very little knowledge of. It seems there wasn't everything he needed in the current timeline. An Angel of course was the most powerful being in the universe after God. And with Castiel's powers he was able to travel back in time to get who he needed and he used his teleportation and time travel to bring them to a waiting area he prepared back on Earth where they would meet up with the previous recruits.

The first stop of the day would end up being a storm ridden planet known as Dromund Kaas. Here Cas would encounter two more dark side force users like Darth Maul but both where much more powerful and while he was here he learned these beings also go by the term of Lords and that they called themselves Sith in general. Castiel came across a war leader known as Darth Malgus. Unlike the assassin that Maul appeared to come across as Malgus was a true combatant, one that only knew war and it was the sole purpose of his life. Castiel knew that this was the kind of person he needed one that had strength and was not bound by laws he knew the value Malgus brought to the table. The next was another Sith, older and wiser but also very strong and respected he was known as Darth Marr. Castiel quickly learned that after the Emperor, Marr was the most respected within the faction known as the Empire. He was an expect strategist and was the leader of the military effort for this Empire. His skill set could come in handy for the teams leadership.

Castiel's second stop would lead him to the forest planet of Tython. This place reminded Cas a lot of Earth from the mountains to the rivers it was a perfect comparison. It was also home to more Jedi like Skywalker and Kenobi but of a older age. Castiel liked the Jedi more than the Sith even if they where bound by a code he felt more connected to them probably because they where a lot like Angels with their views of helping others. While he was here he recruited a Jedi that went by Master Gnost-Dural and a soldier named Jace Malcom. Gnost was primary a scholar he was very smart probably the smartest out of all the recruits, his insight would be very helpful to the team. Jace was a noble soldier for the opposing faction of the Empire called the Republic. He was highly decorated and had years of experience, a true leader even without the powers that come from being a Jedi. Someone like that was easy for Cas to admire and respect he welcomed his joining to the team dearly.

The last place that Castiel would visit in this galaxy was a space station that a powerful Jedi was said to be in hiding at. Though it was not easy to find in the end it was worth it the one he came searching for was named Revan. Castiel really enjoyed talking to Revan. In many ways they where the same. Though the one similarity that stood out the most was Revan's fall to the dark side and redemption this was a lot like Castiel it reminded him how he fell from being a simple angel to a renegade and then was eventually redeemed. Out of everyone he recruited in this galaxy he enjoyed the company of Revan the most. There was so much for Cas to learn from talking to him and he was very fortunate to have someone like that along for the mission. But Revan was not the only one he would find here there was a robot or droid as Revan called him he went by HK-47 and was a personal servant of Revan, skilled in assassination and stealth protocols. Castiel accepted Revan's request to bring him along a droid with complete loyalty seemed like someone he could trust.

...

By the third day Castiel had rounded up most of his team and had them waiting at his safe house on Earth. Though he had a few more people to gather.

The first of the last three was a female demon named Abaddon. Castiel was very cautious of her but she shared a hate for Crowley so they at least had some common ground. Abandon's intentions where truthful though she did want to get Death back up and running as she knew the supply of souls are limited without Death and the reapers. With some extra convincing Cas was able to get her on his side for now and transported her to the safe house.

The second person Castiel recruited was Lucifer himself. In no way did Castiel trust him after all he was the devil in the flesh that tried to start the apocalypse and almost succeeded in doing so. But the team needed his power being the archangel that he was and Cas didn't want Michael or else he would interfere with more things than he would do good like the power struggles in heaven that Castiel was just starting to win over. With a little help from Crowley they where able to break his cage and Lucifer accepted the deal to work with the team if they let him go after. Of course Cas said yes though it was really a lie, he never planned to keep that deal. Lucifer was too dangerous to keep around after this was over and both Cas and Crowley had every intention to lock him back up or keep him trapped in purgatory after his usefulness came to an end.

The last person on the list came to Castiel after he offered to help him. His name was Loki a being from the realm known as Asgard. Loki was powerful but very manipulative and is best not to be left unchecked for too long. His thoughts are difficult to read which worried Castiel but what was more worrying is that unlike the others he offered to be a part of this mission, how he knew what Cas was planning with this team was another question that he wanted answered but it was unlikely that Loki was going to tell him in a direct conversation. Either way Castiel accepted his offer of help but stayed cautious of him at all times for he expected Loki has some of his own plans here.

Before Castiel went back to the safe house he had to go get the first two recruits and his good friends, Sam and Dean. He brought them too meet the team. Like expected Dean was a bit disappointed but Sam stayed optimistic. Castiel on the other hand only wondered how long this alliance can hold before it starts to break in two with so many people of different mind sets. It was dangerous bringing them all together but this was the way it had to be and failure was not an option here.


	4. Chapter 4 - Leaders and Traitors

Castiel had much trouble thinking over the loud bickering of the team. Of course this was expected when you bring so many different beings with opposing mind sets to the same place. If he had the time he would have picked his team more wisely but on such short notice, Cas knew he should be grateful for the people that did join him.

Dean having arrived last with his brother came forward to Castiel. "This is the best team you could find? And why are they movie characters?"

"It's a long story Dean, but lets just say a lot of movies like what you call "Star Wars" actually do exist."

"Well how's that possible, how would someone be able to come up with a story that fits perfectly with something else?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Like I said its a story we better not get into now but the creators where most likely under the influence of God. Like how Chuck was able to write your stories in advance."

Dean still in some disbelief took Castiel's words as truth remembering his own experience with Chuck in the past. "But why are they here Cas? Why go out of the way to get these guys?"

"We need them Dean any support we can get will help. There is no failure in this mission we must succeed, everything depends on it" Castiel did not want to explain himself to Dean not when he could be briefing everyone but he continued "Besides this isn't going to be like last time you're going deep into the heart of Purgatory. That is where I believe we will find what were looking for, though Purgatory still is largely a mystery I don't know what to expect if you go further into it."

Sam observing the team noticed someone that he wished he hadn't. "Cas what is Lucifer doing here? Have you forgotten what he did last time he was out of the cage?"

"Sam I don't like it that much as well but you will need the extra juice while in Purgatory. Also just so were on the same page both Crowley and myself have decided if we cannot put him back into the cage once this is over we will keep him trapped in Purgatory for eternity if necessary."

Dean interrupted "Wait Cas did I just hear you say Crowley? Have you not learned anything over the last years? He can't be trusted."

"It's a mutually beneficial for both of us, Crowley can't get new souls into hell without Death. Besides his part is minimal at best, Crowley is only here to get all of you into Purgatory. He told me he has means of access. That's all he plays in this and I promise you I intend to keep it that way."

"Seriously Cas think for minute. When has Crowley ever taken the backseat on anything? He will betray us for sure. It's only a mater of time."

Castiel started to walk away from the Winchesters "It is time to brief the team."

...

"Listen up" Castiel began. "You're all here for a very important mission. Like I told you upon your recruitment it will be dangerous, I won't lie to you I don't expect all of you to come back actually it's possible none of you will return but the risk is necessary one."

Cad Bane spoke up "It seems like the risk outweighs the rewards. I don't like sticking my neck out for these kind of things."

"I can assure you all that you will be well rewarded for your help if that is what you seek."

"Your assurance means nothing, we hardly know who you're." Darth Marr stated.

"If I may I believe this mission is important for all of us." Gnost said. "Can you not feel it? The force has not felt right this past week. Perhaps this Death gone missing is the solution as to why."

"I agree with the Kel Dor." Revan said.

Castiel watched the group continue to argue amongst each other. Such debates are pointless he thought. But Marr had a point they didn't have much real reason to trust him.

...

An hour of discussions passed when the group became silent. Kenobi lifted a hand to speak "It would seem the majority of us have come to an agreement that we will follow your instructions the sooner were done the sooner we leave."

"That is good news." Castiel said with a hint of relief. "Take whatever provisions and weapons you will need. We set out first thing in the morning. Once you get inside Purgatory you won't have access to get out till the mission is completed."

The group set off to prepare. Though Castiel still had one thing to do. "Dean I must speak to you."

"What is it?"

"Not here." Castiel zapped Dean to a private sitting area away from the group.

"Cas what did I tell you about doing that? Warn me first."

"Sorry. But I have brought you here because it is important. There are people in the group we can't trust. I fear you where right when you brought up Crowley is going to betray us."

"It's not that hard to figure out that every time we are with him one of us gets a stick shoved up our ass."

"I believe Crowley is going to infiltrate our group, actually I'm sure of it." Cas stopped to gather his thoughts then continued "How he plans to that I'm unsure. Possessing people would be my guess though he may try a more subtle approach and pay people off."

"It's Crowley, Cas of course he will try something but why are you only telling me this?" Dean answered he was getting annoyed with his friend.

"Because Dean you need to lead the group when everyone gets into Purgatory I trust you enough with this task. I can not come. Crowley has the means to the way in and out of Purgatory if we all go he could trap us inside, I must stay and keep an eye on him."

"I'm not so sure, how do you plan I go about leading a group of strangers and uprooting traitors in the process?" Dean asked.

"That is up to you to decide but you got Sam that's at least someone you can work with and I got something for you." Castiel walked to a box in the corner of the room and opened it. He lifted a crude looking black staff from the box.

"What do you expect me to do with that, Split the Red Sea? Do I look like Moses to you?"

"This is from heaven it is a relic believed to be connected to Purgatory. We call it the 'Staff of the Fallen'. It should allow me to track your progress into Purgatory, it can also assist your group. But it has drawbacks you can not hold if for too long it wasn't meant to be used in mortal hands. So you must let someone else hold the staff every night or else it will start to have consequences on the wielder."

"Okay enough with the speeches I got it. Move the staff around or else it's dangerous."

"Do you understand everything though?" Cas asked he was starting to become worried for Dean.

"Yes. Well there is one thing what are we looking for? What are we supposed to do when we find whatever it is we're looking for to bring Death back?"

"I am not sure. All I know is it should be near the center of Purgatory's power which means you will have to make a long trip. The staff should be able to guide well enough. It will act as your compass."

Dean extended his hand to grab the staff but Castiel quickly jerked it away. "Not now Dean. I'll give it to you in the morning before you enter. Remember one person can not hold it for too long.'

...

The group was just outside the entrance into Purgatory. It was not much of a door more of a gap in the wall that worked as a portal but it would suffice well enough. Castiel was happy though that Crowley played his part without question... For now that is.

Castiel began to speak "Alright everyone this is it. I explained yesterday what needs to be done and I have briefed Dean personally, he will lead the group when you get inside."

Loki spoke up "No point in waiting here with you." The group watched as he stepped forward towards the wall and vanished.

The group followed, one by one they entered. Anakin looked to Obi-Wan who was a bit nervous "What's the worse that could happen?."

"Anak.." Anakin stepped into the portal as Obi-Wan tried to say something "Always on the move."

The rest of the group entered till it was only Dean and Cas left. "I believe you can do this Dean. I have much faith in your ability to lead and do what must be done." Castiel extended his arm to give the staff to Dean.

Dean took it from his hands he felt a sudden pulse of power go through him but it wore off quickly. With one last look Dean nodded to Castiel and entered the portal.

...

Inside Purgatory it was just like how Dean remembered it. Gloomy and dark and packed with dense forest. He looked and saw the rest of the group standing to the left. Dean took a glance at the staff wondering what he was supposed to do with it remembering Castiel said it would guide him.

"So what's the plan?" Much of the group asked.

Dean started to turn with the staff till he stopped as the tip started glowing. "That way." Dean pointed with the Staff. "That is where we will find what were looking for."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on." Rex said.

"No, not yet. There's something I need to tell you first." Dean stated "Castiel told me that there are traitors in the group that will try and bring us down, he believes they're working for Crowley. In order to counter this you will discuss amongst each other as we hike to our goal and vote off someone every day."

Dean could see the nervousness of the group and they where right to be nervous. This task was hard enough without Crowley's involvement.

"Oh the convicted will most likely be executed. As you can see we don't exactly have a jail. So you better find the traitors quickly. And one more thing this staff I have, one person can only hold it for a day before it gets dangerous so we will be moving it around everyday that means you will also need to vote on a staff holder daily. Understand?"

The group nodded in approval. "Alright then let's go find what were looking for."

Sam hanged back with Dean for a moment. "Not to be a downer but were so screwed." Sam said in a worrying tone.

"Well I'm with you on that one." Dean replied


	5. Chapter 5 - The First Fall

The group continued hiking till they found a suitable camping spot near some caves with a river another few meters away. Dean was relieved that so far the group faced little resistance and also managed to get along better than expected.

Dean went to address he group "We will stay here for the night. Get a fire going and settle in. Also you may now vote, the person with the most votes in a few hours will be convicted."

Hours passed the group continued to argue but while they did so Dean spent his time deep in thought away from the group. He continued to go over the mission in his mind trying to find some bright spot that could come from this but so far the chance of success still seemed minimal at best.

Dean went to pull something from his pack when he noticed the group had gone silent he quickly got up and went to investigate hoping they where all still in one piece.

"What's wrong?"

"We have come to a conclusion," Maul said.

"So what is it then?"

"We have decided to vote no one today on the basis that we don't have enough evidence to convict."

"Fine," at first Dean was angry that they failed to convict anyone but then he thought it wasn't so bad that a member of the group had to die early on. "But you better have a traitor caught by the end of tomorrow. Now get some sleep we set out at dawn. I'll take the first watch."

...

Everyone was sleeping except Cad Bane it was his turn to watch the camp as the others got some much needed rest. All went well till he heard movement near the cliff to the left of him, he slowly went to investigate. "Show yourself coward!".

When he got right below the edge of the cliff he dismissed the noise as a rock falling and continued back to his post as he turned around a black figure jumped down from the cliff. Bane quickly turned around and went to draw one of his pistols but the assassin was faster and stabbed a knife into his throat before Bane could react. He died almost instantly.

...

The next morning the group woke to a surprise and saw Bane's body at the front of the camp. This made Dean more angry about them not convicting someone yesterday.

"After some tests we found that Cad Bane was indeed loyal to the Angels and to our cause. Now we will continue to move out and same drill as before you will discuss and this time you will actually vote or I'll kill one of you myself if I have to."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Devil You Know

The journey continued to go well. The group had met little resistance since they entered Purgatory. Dean mostly thought this was because of the size of the group when more people die the more they will be attacked.

"Same drill as yesterday," he said "Set up camp along this river and vote someone off."

Like yesterday it took the group quite a while to find a conclusion but when they started to go silent that was Deans queue to jump in.

"So who will it be?" Dean asked.

"The droid has our votes." Said Loki.

"Reassuring Statement: I can assure you master that I am loyal you have nothing to fear from someone such as myself."

"Or we can just kill you," Said Abaddon.

"Insult: The red headed meatbag wants a fight I will accept your request."

HK quickly jump backwards and fired a salvo of wrist rockets at Abaddon. She was able to dodge the first two but the third one struck her in the leg. The rest of the group got out of the way they had no interest in helping her.

HK went to finish the job when suddenly a lightsaber went through the chest of the droid. It was Revan, HK's master.

"It had to be done he was a threat and could very well be against us." Revan continued "Now what should we do about the female?"

"Don't worry the doctor is here, after all I am an Archangel." Lucifer replied.

Lucifer walked towards Abaddon "Please heal me." She requested.

"Certainly," Lucifer lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, Abaddon exploded into a bunch of chunks there was no visible part left of her except fluids.

The group was stunned, they all eyed Lucifer worryingly. "What? It's just a Demon, filth is what they are."

"See I told you we shouldn't have brought him." Sam said worryingly to Dean.

Lucifer walked towards Sam "Oh Sammy you know I would never hurt you besides once I get out of here and do my part the apocalypse show is back on the road coming to a planet near you!"

"Enough!" Dean said "Lets just get some rest in the morning we continue and lets hope that our watchman isn't a colossal fuck up tonight."

...

The night passed. The group woke up to a happy sight as nobody died.

"Well seems like we were all safe last night, as for the results it seems Revan was right about HK-47 he has come up as ASSASSIN, Though our hot headed friend Lucy killed an ANGEL. I guess no one is sad Abaddon is dead not that she did anything."

The group packed their belongings and headed out on the journey once more.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bloodlust

The day went the same as the previous few.

"So do you have someone to vote?"

"We have decided to convict Anakin," Said Revan

Everyone started to look at Anakin "I'm loyal I swear you can't convict me."

"We will decide that in the morning now what are we going to do with you." Dean said.

Lucifer was at the back of the group he silently lifted his fingers and snapped Anakin's neck from a far.

"What happened to him?" Asked Sam

"I thought you would like less messy." Replied Lucifer

Again the group was annoyed of Lucifer's personal killings but their was nothing they could really do about it now.

"Get some sleep."

...

Jace Malcom was taking the second watch of the night but he wasn't alone the black figure wasted no time. He saw Jace sitting on a log a few meters away, not wanting too leave his hiding spot he took a throwing knife and threw it right into the soldiers skull killing him instantly.

Later in the night Loki got up only to find Jace's dead body a few meters from the camp. He was going to wake the others but decided to investigate it himself. He counted the sleeping group members and noticed two of them where missing. Loki started walking towards the forest line where he suspected the assassins to be hiding. He continued into the forest that's when a black figure jumped down from a tree and stabbed a machete downwards into his chest. Before Loki could react the figure chopped off his head to finish the job and found a lot of black goo coming from him instead of blood.

Back at camp Revan was closing in on his target he knew who it had to be. He approached the keeper and woke him up. "I know you have it."

Have what?" asked the keeper.

"The blade idiot. Now hand it over." Revan demanded

The blade keeper went to take out the blade to defend himself with it but Revan was faster and used the force to pull it to his hands. "Thanks for you corporation," Revan used the God Blade to teleport out of purgatory and back to his own galaxy.

In the morning Dean went to address the group "Looks like we lost two people last night and one of them went running off after stealing a valuable artifact."

"We have discovered that Anakin from yesterday was allied with the Angels, Jace Malcom was also allied with the Angels. Though Loki was a leviathan judging from the black goo and well were just going to call Revan a thief. Now let's continue on we still got quite a ways to go."


End file.
